seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Virgo Shaka
Shaka is the Virgo Gold Saint and one of the twelve strongest Saints in Athena's service. Believed to be an incarnation of the gods due to his enormous Cosmo, Shaka is said to be one of the strongest Gold Saints by far in power, similar to Ikki being the strongest among the Bronze Saints. Appearance Shaka has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. While not wearing his Cloth, Shaka is wearing white robes, which is seen during flashbacks. A unique trait with Shaka is that he rarely opens his eyes, as they concecal the full amount of his Cosmo. For that, Shaka is mostly seen with his eyes closed, as he is gathering more Cosmo that way. His casual attire is replaced by a red outfit while wearing his Cloth. Personality Shaka is a very just and calm Saint, handling most situations without showing signs of anger or depression. During his battle against Ikki, he is unaware of the true intentions of the Pope, but believe his words to be just and for the sake of peace, thus serving him. However, he change his point of view as a result of seeing Ikki willingly sacrificing his life just in order to defeat him and help save Athena from death. The battle of the twelve Houses Pope's Chambers As Aioria accuses the Grand Pope about Athena's true whereabouts and retaliates when the Pope attacks him, Shaka intervines and a violent battle emerges between the two Gold Saints, resulting in a draw where the Pope grasps the chance to mind-control Aioria. House of Virgo As the Bronze Saints reach the House of Virgo after defeating Aioria and curing his condition, they are greeted by Shaka who is in a meditation stance with his eyes closed. Seiya, feeling underestimated, charges at the Gold Saint but is easily deflected and launched to the ground. Attacking next is Shiryu, who has no better chance and is also beaten back by Shaka. Attacking last, Shun's own chains turn against him after stopping a few inches from Shaka, strangling the Andromeda instead. Recovering from their assaults, the Bronze Saints witness as Shaka uses his "Tenma Kõfuku" which knocks all three Bronze Saints out unconscious. As he notices Shun still alive, he prepares to kill him quickly in order to end the pain. However, his hand is suddenly cut by a phoenix feather. Shortly after, he is challenged by Ikki who has arrived to save his friends, and the two Saints engage in a long and brutal fight, with Shaka gaining the upper hand easily. Even when Ikki manages to revive his Cloth after it was destroyed, he is unable to land a hit on Shaka, and the Gold Saint once more removes his Cloth, this time in a manner preventing Ikki from recovering the Cloth before he opens his eyes for the first time, and removes the Bronze Saint's senses, one by one. As all of Ikki's senses are gone, Shun tries to restrain Shaka, stating that he will be his opponent this time. However, Ikki tells Shun to retract his chains, stating that he can defeat Shaka. As he removes Ikki's final sense, he triumphs in victory, just as Ikki suddenly burn his Cosmo, easily awakening the 7th sense and above Shaka's level, horrifying the Gold Saint before he transports himself and Shaka to another dimension, ending their battle and leaving Shaka's Gold Cloth behind. Statue of Athena After returning to the world of living again along with Ikki, due to Mu's assistance, Shaka revives Ikki's Cloth before allowing the Bronze Saint passage through the House of Virgo in order to assist Seiya. Informing the Bronze Saint that his sacrifice made Shaka realize what a true Saint fight for. During the final clash between Seiya and Ikki against Saga, Athena arrives at the House of Virgo along with the other Gold Saints and the Bronze Saints from the Galaxian Wars. Acknowleding her as the true Athena, he allows them passage and accompany them onward to the statue of Athena, where he witness the Bronze Saints finally destroying Saga's evil side with their 7th sense. Poseidon Shaka makes a brief appearance along with Mu, Miro, Aldebaran and Aioria as they discuss whether to go help Seiya and his friends or not. Refusing to let them die, Aioria states that he will go, but he is told by Mu that if he does that, Mu will be forced to kill him for leaving his post when it is the most important thing at the moment. Hades House of Cancer As the former Gold Saints Saga, Shura and Camus reach the House of Cancer, Shaka unleash a powerful blast of Cosmo against them, in which Saga retaliates directly at the House of Virgo. However, Shaka easily survives, due to blocking out the impact with his "Õm". House of Virgo As the Specters finally reach the House of Virgo, Shaka first force three of the Specters to reveal their true faces by breaking their Surplices, revealing it to be Saga, Shura and Camus who killed three Specters and took their Surplices in order to hide their identities. Allowing the three to pass as not even he is so foolish to challenge three of the mightiest Gold Saints, Shaka eliminates the other Specters as they also attempt to pass through. Once more confronting the former Gold Saints to reveal their true intentions now that their escort has been dispatched, Shaka is saddened to hear that Saga's true intentions remain the same about killing Athena. Not wishing to pollute the House with further bloodshed, he asks the former Gold Saints follow him to their place of death. Twin Sala Gardens As Shaka, Saga, Shura and Camus arrive at the Twin Sala Gardens, the three former Gold Saint engage Shaka all at once, with the Gold Saint struggling to handle each of them at once. However, he manages to hold off Shura and Camus' attacks, but is almost defeated by Saga's "Another Dimension". Using his "Tenbu Hõrin", he challenges the former Gold Saints into using the shadow technique "Athena Exclamation". After hesitating for a while, the former Gold Saints reluctantely unleash the "Athena Exclamation" which, to the former Gold Saints' horror", Shaka survives. However, he simply walks between two trees in the gardens where he writes Arayashiki on flower petals with his blood, before disintegrating, having survived with his soul. Giudecca He arrives in the underworld alive with Athena, as they both put their life at the edge and succesfully awakening the 8th sense. Arriving at Giudecca shortly after Ikki's confrontation and defeat against Hades, they confront the god of the underworld. Unconcvinced that Shun is still inside and that Hades can be expelled from the Bronze Saint, Shaka attempts to kill the god of the underworld by throwing Pandora's spear at him. However, Athena instead grabs the spear and manages to remove Hades' soul from Shun with her blood, causing Hades great pain. Shaka is horrified as Hades consume Athena and brings her with him to Elysium. Wall of Grief Pursuing the two deities, Shaka eventually end up at the Wall of Grief, attempting several attacks to destroy it. However, every single attempt is reflected and Shaka is further wounded each time he attacks. Seiya and Shun later arrive, finding their comrade wounded after several failed attempts at destroying the wall. As Seiya attempts to destroy the wall, Shaka stands in the way, stating that it's useless. As Seiya refuse to listen, Shaka takes drastic steps and knock out the Bronze Saint instead. Once more burning his Cosmo, Shaka attempts to give his life in order to destroy the wall, but Dohko interferes before Aioria, Mu and Miro also arrive. Later, all twelve Gold Cloths are gathered once more before the deceased Gold Saints revive, gathering their Cosmo into Aioros' arrow in order to destroy it in a final attack. They succesfully destroy the wall with their combined Cosmo, but are unable to survive the explosion, leaving their Gold Cloths behind. Cosmo Being a Gold Saint, Shaka is able to move at the speed of light, launching attacks at 300 000 km/s. Like his fellow Gold Saint comrades, his Cosmo has a powerful golden aura. Shaka is considered one of the most powerful Gold Saints, being considered a man equal to god as he has not only mastered the 7th sense, but also the 8th sense known as Arayashiki. Techniques Ôm: Shaka's Cosmo expands and allows him to use his full power. Kân: Shaka creates a defensive barrier around himself, shielding him from any attack his opponents launch. Tenpôrin'in: This attack is not effectively seen as he attempts to use it against Aioria who retaliates with his "Lightning Bolt", leaving the effect of the attack unseen. Tenma Kôfuku: Shaka expands his Cosmo to such a level that he managed to greatly damage the House of Cancer in one blow. This attack is a very powerful one, as Seiya, Shiryu and Shun were knocked unconscious for a long time after suffering the effect of this attack. Rikudô Rinne: More like an illusional attack, Shaka sends his opponents to one of the six death realms; *Gakikai, the realm of the preta *Jinkai, the realm of humans *Jigokukai, the realm of hell *Chikushõkai, the realm of beasts *Shurakai, the realm of warring Asura *Tenkai, the realm of heaven Shaka mentions that the Tenkai is the worst of the six realms to be sent to. Which one Ikki was sent to during their battle is uncertain, but Ikki manages to survive the attack and retaliates. Tenkûhaja Chimimôryô: Shaka unleash several minor spirits against his enemies. This is a technique he reveals during the Specters' assault at the Sanctuary. Tenbu Hôrin: Shaka's most powerful technique. Those struck by this technique can neither flee or attack as Shaka eliminates their senses one by one; *Dai Ikkan Hakudatsu *Dai Nikan Hakudatsu *Dai Sankan Hakudatsu *Dai Yonkan Hakudatsu *Dai Gokan Hakudatsu This technique is so powerful, it can destroy the opponent's Cloth as seen when he inflicts severe damage to the Surplices of Saga, Shura and Camus. Category:Gold Saints Category:Virgo Saints Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Saints